


how come i see you and ache instead

by orphan_account



Series: but i settle for a ghost [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Attempted Murder, Blood, Demons, Ghosts, Major Character Injury, Murder, Out of Character, Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it was bitter and sour, like a lemon. it made him bristle and feel fuzzy all the same. it felt like a pineapple with a ting of blueberries. it was a familiar thing and dream wanted more.
Series: but i settle for a ghost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	how come i see you and ache instead

even after all these years, dream could still taste the familiar hatred and fury as he had all those years ago when technoblade had slain him.

it was bitter and sour, like a lemon. it made him bristle and feel fuzzy all the same. it felt like a pineapple with a ting of blueberries. it was a familiar thing and dream wanted more.

how long has it been? two years? five? it didn't matter, dream was dead, powerless, while techno and his family thrived and aged on.

except that wasn't true because while he was dead, dream was far from powerless. sending nightmare after nightmare, sending more enemies their way, dream wanted nothing more than to murder that pig.

and techno knew of his intentions, if the way he gripped his sword whenever dream floated next to his ear and whispered pretty lies in them, if the way he would glance in the corner of his eye when he saw green said anything about it.

dream would laugh and grip his shoulders with long and slender, yet calloused, fingers, lean down from where he floated and breathe next to his ear, gripping tightly as the man shivered and swallowed. oh how dream wanted nothing more than to lean over and bite his throat out.

yet as a ghost, as nothing more than a spirit wandering the cold and empty hell, opposite of the burning nether, he was powerless to directly inflict damage to the man. he grew restless with each passing day, fingers twitching and gripping around the handle of a phantom netherite axe, the taste of copper fresh on his tongue, his wound pulsing and dripping.

he could tell his friends, the others who had followed him down this wicked path, as obedient as a loyal hound, were getting restless as well, eyes burning with hatred, spitting out venomous words, growling and sneering as they floated around their killers.

dream hushed them gently, bringing them into his arms, and told them that they had to wait for a little bit longer. soon, he said, soon we'll get those fools to crumble before us.

and when tubbo had been brought to the village, merely a babe, a mop of soft brown hair and pale skin, the gods gasping and sending prophecies and omens to the priestess, telling them to get rid of the babe, for he would bring nothing but death and anguish to the villages, dream knew this was the one.

hovering over the sleeping babe, george and sapnap flocking him, their pupils glowing against their black scleras, whispering into the darkness, they shared their thoughts to each other.

"is this the one?" sapnap asked, eyes flickering to the second oldest, who despite not being of oldest age, was their leader, their guide. 

"yes." dream replied, voice low and deep, a rumble, like that to a cat, perhaps a big one.

"are you sure? he's quite a runt." george mused, eyes dropping to the babe who stirred awake and stared up at him with big blue eyes.

"positive." bring a hand down, dream cradled his face, smiling behind his mask as the babe giggled quietly, tiny fingers gripping the large hand, oblivious to the danger the spirit held.

"he will be our vessel when he comes of age. we will watch over him, guide him and train him in his dreams."

"and of the other one?" sapnap asked, spitting on _the other one_ , eyes flickering to the babe that rested in the cradle beside the runt, with golden hair and pale skin as well.

"he's an obstacle, nothing more than a bug under our boots." dream growled out, slipping his hand from the babe and to the other one, who slept soundly.

"when the time comes, our vessel will murder the savior." dream purred, glowering at the blonde babe, before slipping into nothing, the other two following suit, leaving the brown haired babe to slumber once more.

when tubbo had come of age, instead of becoming a fighter, a warrior, like many of the men in the village, he had been forced to become a healer, a doctor. he was healthy, no doubt, but his small size "would hold him back". tubbo grew angry and jealous, holding himself from glaring at his friend, at his brother, who bathed under the cheers and congratulations of their, no _his_ , family.

dream made sure to make himself visible to tubbo, and knew he succeeded when the young boy looked at him with surprise.

when night had fallen, the three older men appeared in his dreams.

"let us train you, dear tubbo." they murmured, circling him like lions to a baby gazelle. "let us teach you the ways of a _true warrior._ "

tubbo payed no attention to their wounds. he ignored the blisters and charred marks on sapnap, ignoring his wounded eye and gushing shoulder, ignored the frostbitten and bruised marks on george, ignored his scarred eyes and face, and ignored the hideous and ugly wound that traveled to dream's throat to his chest.

tubbo eagerly agreed, ambition clear in his eyes, fingers twitching and a grin appearing at the prospect of becoming a knight, a fighter, a warrior, instead of some lousy healer.

and so it happened.

night after night, away from tubbo's pathetic villagers and his obnoxious and spoiled friend and his worthless and uncaring family, the other three had taken on those roles. they became his family, his friends, his mentors.

he could feel muscles begin to form, limbs burning, power souring, and soon enough, the runt had become a force to reckon with.

and on one faithful night, dream had told him of his true destiny. of how he was meant to die from the beginning, how he was prophesied to bring destruction to the villages, how his _friend_ was meant to murder him to bring joy and growth to the village.

once he knew tubbo fell into his trap of anger and hatred, dream leaned down and whispered to his ear, much like he had to techno, and told him to murder tommy.

once white, now red, tubbo had been exiled for the murder of not tommy, but of phil, who had caught him before he could. wounded and defeated, tubbo turned and spat at tommy to watch his back, for one day he would catch him and murder the savior of the village.

tommy told him he would be ready.

trudging through the forest, tubbo felt anger and hatred and rage coursed through him. it was a powerful thing.

"you did well," dream murmured, floating beside him.

"i failed to kill one person and was exiled!" tubbo spat back, unable to restrain himself.

"you killed another one though." dream countered back. "you killed sapnap's murder, you will be in his favor."

"still." tubbo grumbled.

dream smiled and pressed against him, grinning when tubbo shivered.

"rest up, tubbo, we still have time." dream replied, his voice dropping and dripping with venom. "the moon will fall and the sun will rise like every other day."

tubbo paused and looked over his shoulder, watching as a green firework went up and exploded, a tradition when burying someone.

without another word, tubbo slipped away from the last ray of the afternoon sun and into the shadows.


End file.
